


Birthdays and what Home really is

by Gay_Gay_Gay



Series: Mostly Tommy Stuff [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Cancer, Dadza, Death, Dream Smp, Everyone Fucking Dies, Explosions, Fluff, Philza dies, SMP Earth - Freeform, Suicide, Techno dies, TommyInnit Dies, Tubbo dies, Wilbur dies, ghost - Freeform, hurt/slight comfort, somewhat open ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27389707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Gay_Gay/pseuds/Gay_Gay_Gay
Summary: Tommy reminisces about his birthdays and his youth.Before everything went to shit.
Relationships: None
Series: Mostly Tommy Stuff [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033974
Comments: 20
Kudos: 230





	Birthdays and what Home really is

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ THE TAGS IM BEGGING I DONT WNAT ANYONE GETTING HRUG

main tw: death, cancer, explosions, suicide.

Tommy's 2nd birthday was spent whining to Phil about wanting to be picked up while Phil tried to make him a cake. Techno ended up distracting him by repeatedly hitting Wilbur with a pillow, causing Tommy to burst into fits of giggles anytime he saw it. The cake ended up being burnt so they ordered cupcakes and pizza while watching movies, and Tommy ended up falling asleep curled up against Phil, Wilbur, and Techno with some of the pizza still in his mouth.

Tommy's 4th birthday was spent finally being able to visit the beach house that Phil bought. It was beautiful. His favorite spot was the cliffside, where they were railings he wasn't tall enough to see over, but he could see through them. There were rocks at the bottom, which he always thought looked like whales, with how smooth and gray they were. It was a perfect view of the ocean, and even if at the time he couldn't stand there alone, whenever they decided to stay at the beach house he would dangle his legs over the side for hours during the night and watch the waves mingle with the stars. Every birthday after that was spent going to the beach house

During Tommy's 6th birthday, he and his family went to hypixel for the first time. He gaped at the number of portals he saw, and how many people there were, and how many buildings there were. He sat on Phil's shoulders half the time. While he was there he met a little boy who was obsessed with bees that was Techno's rival's brother, named Tubbo. They immediately got along well and Tommy pleaded for his family to let Tubbo go to the beach house with them, which, after some pleading and teary-eyes, ended up happening. 

On Tommy's 8th birthday, he decided he didn't really want anything special and just wanted to go on adventures with Tubbo. His family smiled and packed him a picnic basket while he jumped up and down with excitement. Tubbo just laughed as Tommy tackled the older to the ground when he finally saw him enter his family's realm. They played in the woods most of the time and decided to make a bee sanctuary in a clearing they found. When they got back to their house and Tubbo had to leave, he almost cried and just cuddled with him while Tubbo's family said their goodbyes to Tommy's family. He knew he could see Tubbo in a couple months, but he was still sad. They ended up falling asleep cuddling and when Tommy finally woke up, he was cuddled against his three brothers at the beach house, at his favorite spot. He just smiled and cuddled further into his brother's arms.

On Tommy's 10th birthday, is where things started to go wrong. He overheard Techno, Wilbur, and Phil arguing about when to tell him something. He didn't know what they were or weren't going to tell him until Wilbur shouted "Well how the fuck are we supposed to tell him, Techno? 'Oh hey kid, we know it's your 10th birthday, but dad had cancer and we don't even know how long he'll last! Happy birthday, blow out the candles!'?" He ended up shoving the door open and asking what the fuck was happening, and he'll never forget his siblings' faces. The look of shock and horror couldn't be described with words. Phil just sighs and walks forward and explains to Tommy that he had a bad disease that has been in his body for too long and can no longer be treated. Tommy bursts into tears as Phil tells him that he'll be okay for now, but in 10 years or so he might die. They all cuddle after taking him to the beach house and sitting at his favorite spot as they try to cheer up the younger, but to no avail. Tommy thought that his 10th birthday would be his worst, but he was wrong.

On Tommy's 12th birthday, he was finally allowed to go to another smp, with all of his brothers coming with of course. Several people decided to help throw a party and he almost cried. After the party, they went to the beach house and cuddled on the couch in the little shack. All of them bullied him constantly on the server, and he made new friends, but ultimately had to leave.

On Tommy's 14th birthday, he left Smp Earth and joined the DreamSmp with Tubbo. He is surprised when Wilbur joins to fetch him because his other siblings were waiting for him at the beach house. Wilbur jokingly said as they left "I might wanna stay here, this place is nice!" Which ended well. After Wilbur took Tommy back to the beach house, he made plans to actually join the SMP. They all try to make pizza but end up burning the kitchen halfway down so they stop and go outside after putting put the fire and cuddle until they all fall asleep.

Tommy's 16th birthday was one of the worst ones. 

On Tommy's 16th birthday he had to go back home and tell Phil that Wilbur blew up the entire Smp and everyone was dead. Phil breaks down in Tommy's arms, much like how Tommy did 6 years ago. They end up going to the beach house and falling asleep on the couch.

On Tommy's 18th birthday, he sits at Phil's bedside as he succumbs to his cancer. Tommy sobs as Phil's heart slowly stops beating, and Phil dies peacefully. On Tommy's 18th birthday, he's forced to bury his father, his only remaining relative.

On Tommy's 20th birthday, he's standing on a ledge, staring at the waves as he realizes the situation he's in. His friends: all dead. His family: Also all dead. He decides that he's tired and wants to meet his family and friends in the afterlife. Now, in the present time, Tommy is at his ocean-house, at his favorite spot, standing on the railings, after reminiscing over half of his birthdays. He takes a deep breath and slowly puts one foot over the railing. He feels his body begin to fall, and everything goes in slow motion. His body turns as he falls, and he's getting closer to the rocks and farther away from the cliffside. He doesn't feel his back slam into one of the rocks, snapping his neck instantly. His body slides down the rock and in a small crack, probably staying there forever. His soul, however, stays on that rock. He lays on it, staring at the night sky, before hearing someone call out his name. He sits up and looks to the ocean, and sees all of his family and friends standing on the shoreline. 

He's finally here. He's home.


End file.
